Percy Jackson meets House of Night
by ArtemisApollo97
Summary: Random idea that i've had for a while. Title says it all. And i suck at summaries. Please read and review :D not too sure on the humour side of things though :


**I'm currently re-reading the House of Night series and I was itching to have Zoey and co meet up with Percy Jackson and friends. It's a random idea, like a one-shot, I guess, just probably over several chapters. I haven't really done much other than think stuff up in my head so sorry if it's drabbley. And sorry if I don't get characters down right, I'm not brilliant at getting them right. And this is around the time when Jack Twist comes into the story (I love that guy, he's so sweet), the second book- Betrayed.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson or House of Night, but Louisa Jackson is my OC/OOC or whatever it is now. **

**So, anyway, on with the fic:**

Zoey was strolling by the east wall, cradling Nala in the crook of her elbow, lost in thought as she absent mindedly scratched her cat behind the ears.

"It isn't ma fault!" Zoey's keen, fledgling hearing picked up on a hissed argument. It came from behind the tree.

"Lou, I didn't say it was!"

"That's what it sounded like!"

"Hello?" Zoey said carefully. The voices fell quiet. "Who's there?" Nala turned her head in the direction of the tree, hissed before jumping out of Zoey's arms and bumbling off, grumbling in her old lady cat voice.

"You go!"

"Why've I gotta go? You're the big bro."

"So?"

"Who's there?" Zoey asked, more firmly this time. A few seconds passed before two figures, a boy and a girl, moved from behind the tree. They seemed lost and they were definitely not fledglings. They were about sixteen, maybe seventeen and were so alike in looks it was almost unnerving. Their raven hair seemed a stormy grey in the light of the full moon, his grey streak almost silver. Their sea green eyes reflected the moonlight, making the girl's annoyed look seem more evil. He wore casual jeans and she wore tracksuit bottoms. Both of them wore orange T-shirts with something in black on them, but it was too dark to make out what. Zoey noticed that the girl's sleeves were a royal purple.

"Who are ya?" The girl demanded, arms folded impatiently.

"I'm Zoey Redbird. You two aren't fledglings. Who are you?" They looked at each other, as if deciding what to do.

"I'm Percy Jackson and this is my sister-" The girl cleared her throat, smirking slightly. "Fine," He looked back at Zoey, "_Twin _sister, Louisa. Feel free to hit her if she gets annoying."

"Same goes for you then, don't it bro?"

"Lou, shut up. Where are we, Zoey?"

"This is the House of Night. Or one of its branches anyway."

"Branches?"

"There is more than one House of Night school. They're all over the world."

"OK. What's with the weird marks?"

"I'm a fledgling."

"A wut?" Louisa asked. Zoey sighed and briefly explained about Nyx, the House of Night, fledglings and adult vamps. "What about you two? Where are you from?"

"New York." Percy said. There was a layer of confusion in their eyes, but, although they weren't fledglings, they were new to this Change stuff.

"I'll take you to Neferet."

"Who?"

"Our High Priestess." The siblings' expressions remained blank but they followed Zoey.

Halfway to Neferet's office, Zoey was greeted by a blur of orange and a lot of complaining. "Hello, Nala. Finished sulking?"

"That ya cat?" Louisa asked.

"No. I'm her person."

"How in Hades' name does that work?"

"Hades?" Louisa's expression hardened. "Erm… cats have free roam here and they tend to pick someone to be their person."

"Right." Louisa's tone was monotonous.

"Um… I like your watch." Zoey said, trying to ease the tension. On her left wrist, Louisa wore a red watch with a gold, metallic strap.

"Thanks."

"Where'd you get it?"

"It was a present."

"Oh." They walked in silence for the rest of the way.

Zoey knocked on her mentor's door. "Neferet?"

"Ah, Zoeybird. Come in." Zoey lead the siblings into her mentor's office. Neferet was sat at her desk, a pile of papers in front of her and a pen in her hand. "Who have we here? New fledglings?"

"Erm… no, actually, Neferet." Zoey explained how she had been walking with Nala and heard these two behind a tree having some sort of argument.

Neferet got up and greeted the siblings, confusing them when she gripped their forearms instead of shaking hands.

"I am Neferet, as you already know. I'm the High Priestess. Or you may call the principal." She looked kindly at Louisa, who seemed bewildered and pressing her palms to the side of her head.

"Ya can read minds?"

"In a way." Neferet smiled.

"So cool." Louisa grinned. Neferet laughed.

"Now, what are your names?" The two introduced themselves again. "Oh, I've always liked the name Louisa."

"Score one ta me, bro." Louisa said, cheekily sticking her tongue out at her brother. Percy rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. Neferet smiled warmly.

"Where are you two from then?"

"New York." They answered together.

"Very nice place, that. And what's Camp Half-Blood?" The two looked down at their T-shirts before looking at each. Zoey was sure they had a silent conversation there and then, talking with expressions and shakes or nods of the head.

Louisa glared at her brother. He sighed irritably.

"Fine." He muttered.

"Score two ta me."

"Shut up." He looked up at Neferet. "Do you believe in Greek or Roman gods?"

**Tell me what you guys think. Is there anything I can do to improve? Please let me know :D **


End file.
